Syal Biru Muda
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: DRABBLE, FLUFF. Mereka berjalan beriringan di tengah salju pucat  dengan tangan bertaut. Berbagi kehangatan dari sehelai syal biru muda itu. \KaitoLuka/ rnr?


**A/N: **Hallo penghuni fandom Vocaloid. Sebelumnya Chill mau mengucapkan salam kenal sama kalian. Semoga Chill diterima dengan baik di sini^^

Ini debut pertama Chill di FVI. Karena KaitoLuka itu pair OTP Chill di Vocaloid, jadilah sebuah fic ringan bertabur fluffy gagal ini T_T padahal awalnya Chill mau menjadikan ini pair LenLuka, tapi rasanya nggak cocok :| *dor*

Well then, happy reading!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™ proudly presents  
>a 2012 Vocaloid FanFiction<strong>

**With pair: Shion Kaito & Megurine Luka**

**.**

**Syal Biru Muda**

**Summary: **_DRABBLE, FLUFF. Mereka berjalan beriringan di tengah salju pucat ─dengan tangan bertaut. Berbagi kehangatan dari sehelai syal biru muda itu. \KaitoLuka/ rnr?_

**Warning(s): **_**Crack, AU, fluffy (gagal), OOC (maybe?), Luka-centric, typo(s), and there are many mistakes and I can't mention all of it -_-"**_

**I don't own Vocaloid, and I shouldn't claim anything from it or earn some money from it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Untuk kesekian kalinya, wanita berambut merah muda itu menghela napas panjang. Mata <em>viridian<em>-nya menatap kosong butiran halus salju-salju pucat yang jatuh bebas melawan gravitasi ─melalui jendela lebar yang terpasang rapi di dalam rumah minimalisnya tersebut. Ia duduk terpaku, di ruang belakang rumahnya.

Di luar sana sangat dingin. Ia tahu itu. Makanya, dirinya lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumahnya. Duduk santai di atas sofa beludru empuk keluaran Rusia sembari menikmati secangkir cokelat panas yang melumer dalam rongga mulutnya.

Sempurna, namun wanita berparas ayu tadi merasakan satu hal yang sedikit ganjil ─baginya.

Musim dingin merupakan momen santai baginya. Wanita paruh baya itu bisa saja menghabiskan seharian waktunya di rumah saat musim dingin, tanpa menyembulkan kepalanya sedikitpun ke luar tempatnya tinggal. Mungkin ia tidak mau disibukkan oleh segudang pekerjaan kantoran yang acap kali membuatnya otaknya mengepul. Cukuplah panorama yang tersodor di musim dingin menjadi pemulih jiwa dan penyegar pikirannya.

Persetan dengan semua kerjaan kantor yang memusingkan.

'_Si bodoh itu belum juga pulang ….' _Ia membatin. Wanita muda tersebut memijat keningnya. Agak pusing karena memikirkan seseorang yang seharusnya tinggal bersamanya ─saat ini, menemaninya beristirahat di tengah haluan salju.

Ah, ya. Hari ini adalah yang kedua kalinya 'pria itu' meninggalkan sang wanita berambut merah jambu tersebut. Sudah dua hari, namun terasa bagaikan beribu abad (atau mungkin bermilyar abad?) bagi si wanita berambut cerah itu.

Hmm … hari semakin senja. Sang surya semakin enggan untuk berlama-lama menggantungkan dirinya di angkasa. Mungkin dia lelah? Oh. Bahkan **mungkin **sang mentari berpikir kalau dirinya tak sekuat yang dulu kala musim dingin menyerbu. (Dan dia berpikir kalau dirinya sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi setiap kali musim dingin berlangsung ─atau mungkin sebaliknya? Entahlah).

Kau tahu? Kabut salju yang mengepul di udara itu seolah membelenggu sinarnya, menahannya dan melarangnya untuk turun ke bumi. Dan hanya mengizinkan sebagian darinya saja untuk memedarkan diri menerangi bumi. Sang mentari kembali berpikir kalau si kabut salju sialan itu sudah merampas haknya untuk menyinari dunia.

Namun di balik semuanya, sang kabut salju (bayangkan saja seperti itu) juga hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. (Dia punya dahi? Kubilang, bayangkan saja seperti itu). Ia berteriak pada sang dewa langit, **seakan **seperti ini; _"Hei matahari! Mengalahlah sedikit denganku! Kau sudah terlalu lama menyelubungi bumi ini, dan kali ini perkenankanlah aku!" _atau, _"Hei matahari sialan! Berterimakasihlah padaku! Setidaknya aku tidak seserakah dirimu dan masih memberimu jatah menerangi bumi!"_

Begitulah. (Dan semua orang tahu bahwa hal tersebut adalah perumpamaan konyol ─yang hanya akan kau temukan di dalam buku-buku dongeng anak. Konyol, namun cukup filosofis dan brilian. Pikirkan saja sendiri).

"Sudah seribu abad aku menunggumu," gumam wanita itu pada dirinya sendiri. Hiperbolis, dan menggelikan.

"Huh. Lebih baik aku berbelanja sesuatu di luar sana ─untuk makan malam nanti. Mungkin saja _si bodoh _itu pulang hari ini. Seharian di dalam rumah membuatku cukup suntuk, ternyata." Ia kembali bergumam.

Tubuh jenjangnya bangkit berdiri. Sejenak iris mata beningnya menatap arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Masih pukul lima sore. Masih sempat, mungkin." Ucapnya (sedikit) riang. Kemudian wanita berambut _pink _panjang itu melenggang ke kamarnya.

**#**

Wanita itu melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjang berbalut sepatu botnya di sekeliling toko suvenir kecil yang tengah disinggahinya. Tangan kanannya sibuk menjinjing sekantung penuh sayur-sayuran dan bumbu masak yang akan diolahnya untuk makan malam nanti. (Singkatnya, ia sengaja singgah di toko suvenir ini setelah selesai berbelanja di supermarket).

Matanya berbinar kagum saat melihat jajaran barang-barang dan cinderamata unik yang ada di toko itu. Sebenarnya toko suvenir ini sering disinggahi dan diserbu oleh para turis manca negara untuk membeli oleh-oleh. "Semuanya lucu dan sangat menarik! Aku bahkan sampai dilema seperti ini," tanggap wanita itu ─entah pada siapa, namun langsung direspon oleh cengiran tipis sang penjaga toko berambut pirang di depannya.

Sang wanita bermanik _viridian _balik menatap iris _azure _milik pemuda berambut pirang sebahu ─yang tergerai itu. (Sepertinya pemuda itu baru selesai mengeramasi rambutnya. Hmm. _Sexy_). Ia merasa … _familiar _dengan sosok itu ….

"Err … Luka-_san_? Kau **Megurine Luka**_-san_?"

Tiba-tiba si penjaga toko pirang bertanya padanya dengan agak ragu. Wanita berusia dua puluh tahunan itu membelalakan matanya, memerhatikan pria seusianya di hadapannya itu. Kemudian mulutnya menganga.

"Kagamine … Len?"

─ah. Bahkan ia baru menyadari kalau di hadapannya kini berdiri sesosok teman SMA-nya dulu. Mereka berpelukan (tanpa ada maksud dan tujuan apapun selain pelukan persahabatan) dan berbincang sejenak.

"Aaaa … sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya Len!" Luka memulai perbincangan mereka. Len mengangguk pelan seraya melemparkan senyuman tipisnya. "─_nee, _bagaimana dengan adikmu, Len? Apa dia sudah sembuh?" tanyanya.

Raut wajah Kagamine Len berubah seketika. Ia kembali membayangkan wajah lugu adik kecilnya ─Kagamine Rin yang kala itu terlihat sangat penasaran saat dirinya memainkan gitar tua peninggalan sang ayah. Wajahnya manis. Ia tersenyum senang dan bertepuk tangan riang saat sang kakak selesai memainkan alunan gitarnya. Bahkan Len masih ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya saat itu.

"_Aniki hebaaat! Suara Aniki indah sekali!"_

Ah, ya. Bahkan ia (masih saja) mengingat-ngingat wajah adiknya yang sangat mirip dengannya. (Padahal hal itu bisa membuatnya kembali berduka). Mereka benar-benar memiliki paras yang mirip, layaknya sepasang saudara kembar. Namun kenyataannya, Len lebih tua lima tahun dari Rin.

Umurnya sudah menginjak enam belas tahun saat kedua orangtuanya tewas dalam sebuah insiden ─yang akan menjadi bahasan panjang bila diceritakan sekarang juga. Len terpaksa bekerja membanting tulang setiap pulang dari sekolahnya untuk mencukupi kebutuhan dirinya dan sang adik. Untunglah saat itu biaya sekolah keduanya masih ditanggung oleh pihak BOS. Kalau tidak, habis sudah riwayat (pendidikan) mereka.

Oh, ya. Mungkin sekaligus berjuang untuk menyembuhkan penyakit kanker otak yang ternyata bersemayam dalam tubuh mungil Rin tanpa diketahuinya.

"Len?"

Luka kembali bersuara, membuyarkan lamunan teman SMA-nya itu.

"A-aah! _Gomen,_" Len tersadar, ia menunduk malu seraya menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tak gatal. Kemudian, ia tersenyum pahit.

"Rin-_chan _sudah meninggal saat dirinya berusia empat belas tahun (dan itu semua gara-gara aku)," desisnya pelan, membuat Luka kembali terbelalak.

"Aaaa … aku tidak berma─"

"Ahaha! Sudahlah, Luka-_san_. Lupakanlah hal yang berlalu. _Toh _sekarang aku bahagia dengan pendamping hidupku," pemuda berambut pirang itu memotong pembicaraan temannya itu. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Eh? Kau sudah menikah? Benarkah? Dengan siapa?"

"Hatsune Miku."

─dan mereka kembali tertawa bersama. Membicarakan tentang fakta dan realita kehidupan mereka kini, sedikit bernostalgia saat semasa SMA dulu. Entah mengapa, Luka merasa senang hari ini. Rasa penat dan gundah yang mengganjal di hatinya seolah pergi melenggang meninggalkannya begitu saja. (Mereka seakan berkata seperti ini; _"Kau wanita yang tidak menyenangkan! Cepat sekali galaumu hilang!" ─dan sebagainya_).

Musim dingin lalu, saat masih SMA. Dirinya hanya bisa menatap kosong perapian kecil di rumahnya sendirian. Memegangi _mug _berisikan cokelat panas sendirian. Ia kesepian. Kedua orangtuanya pulang sampai larut malam. Namun kini, semuanya berubah.

"Oh ya, Luka. Apakah kau sampai lupa tujuanmu ke sini?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum geli saat melihat sang wanita berambut merah jambu itu sedikit tersentak. Ia menjitak jidat lebarnya sendiri.

"Iya, aku lupa! Aku ingin memberi suvenir, Len …" jelasnya canggung, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dan sedikit malu karena ditertawakan oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu. "─untuk dia …" Mata _viridian _Luka kembali sibuk menelusuri seisi toko, dan tertuju pada …

"Ah, Len! Aku beli syal itu saja!"

─sehelai syal berwarna biru muda.

Dahi Len mengernyit. "Untuk apa?" katanya. "Padahal syal itu tidak pernah laku. Dan satu-satunya barang yang tidak diminati di toko ini. Tadinya aku ingin membuangnya sa─"

"Kubeli dengan harga penuh!"

"─e-ehh?"

**#**

_Bingo!_

Bawaan Luka semakin banyak. Namun hal itu tak membuatnya keberatan. Kantung plastik penuh berisi sayur mayur itu masih dijinjingnya, namun syal biru muda yang dibelinya tadi sengaja ia selempangkan di leher jenjangnya. Jadilah ia memakai dua helai syal sekaligus. Merah marun dan biru muda. Cukup kontras, 'kan?

"Yaaah … setidaknya lebih baik membelikannya syal daripada harus membelikannya sekotak es krim di musim dingin. _Si bodoh _itu memang gila," bisik Luka pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Kakinya menapaki setapak jalan yang kini tertutup oleh salju tebal. Pohon-pohon Sakura yang tengah dilewatinya kini hanya tinggal sebatas batang tanpa daun (atau bunga?). Koloni _yukimishi _beterbangan di sekitarnya, pertanda musim salju akan segera berakhir. Angin lembut berhembus menerbangkan helai rambut indahnya. Pelan, namun tetap saja meniupkan hawa yang sangat dingin.

Orang-orang di kota sibuk mempersiapkan malam natal (nanti. Masih seminggu lagi, nyatanya. Tapi mereka begitu antusias menyambut kedatangannya). Dan mungkin inilah yang menjadi alasan Luka mengapa ia membeli syal tersebut di toko milik Len. Hadiah untuk_nya _di malam natal nanti, eh?

Wanita itu tetap konsisten berjalan, tak menyadari bahwa sesosok pria bertubuh jangkung tengah menguntitnya di belakang. Ia tak memakai pakaian hangat apapun. Hanyalah jas hitam acak-acakan serta dasi yang sudah tak tersusun rapi yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Ia menggigil kedinginan, dan berusaha keras untuk mengejar wanita berambut cerah yang langkahnya semakin jauh itu.

'_Cepat sekali dia. Mungkin aku bisa memberinya sedikit 'kejutan' di rumah nanti,' _batinnya dengan seringai mesum.

─mereka terus seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya Luka merasa risih karena ada yang mengikutinya sedari tadi di belakangnya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapatkan sosok _si bodoh _yang dinantikannya selama ini. Matanya terbelalak. Plastik yang dijinjingnya terjatuh ke atas tumpukan salju.

"Hehehe …" _si bodoh _itu malah tertawa konyol.

Luka berlari menghampirinya, memeluknya erat ─namun pada akhirnya memukul dada pria berambut biru itu keras, sehingga yang diperlakukan meringis kesakitan. Di saat seperti ini, wanita itu masih bisa memasang kedok _tsundere _miliknya. Menyeramkan, sekaligus menakjubkan.

"Auuw─ tenagamu semakin ku─"

"Kemana saja kau BaKaito?" Ia memotong pembicaraan pria bernama Kaito itu. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh! Rasanya sudah seabad lebih kau meninggalkanku di rumah! Aku … cemas, bodoh! Suamiku memang bodoh!" rengeknya seraya menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan Kaito.

Pria itu hanya diam mematung kebingungan (sekaligus kedinginan). Namun kemudian, entah mengapa tangan kekarnya meraih tubuh mungil sang istri dan merengkuhnya hangat ─tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri. (Tangannya seolah tergiur dengan kecantikan sosok itu). Tak peduli akan jeritan sang belanjaan yang terabaikan ataupun pandangan ilfeel beberapa pasang mata. Kaito mengusap sayang kepala istrinya.

"Nggghh … maaf. Dua hari ini aku ada masalah di kantor, Luka. Jadi aku tidak bisa pulang untuk sementara waktu. Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" bisik sang pria berambut biru tua itu pelan, belum melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh jenjang nan ramping sang istri. (Kemudian ia menyeringai mesum). Luka hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu suaminya.

"Oh iya, Luka … aku … kedinginan … syalku terbang terbawa angin,"

Kaito kembali berbisik lembut di depan telinga sang istri.

.

.

.

"Bodoh …"

.

.

.

Hari ini, petang sudah berganti malam. Hawa dingin kembali menyelimuti kota Kyushu. Gemerlap lampu jalanan menerangi setapak jalan yang dilalui oleh orang-orang dan kendaraan yang melintas. Kota ini ramai dengan keindahannya.

Kaito dan Luka kembali berjalan melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ke rumah ─setelah puas berjalan-jalan keliling kota berdua tadi. Mereka berjalan beriringan di tengah salju pucat ─dengan tangan bertaut. Berbagi kehangatan dari sehelai syal biru muda itu. (Dan harus kau ketahui, niat Luka untuk memberikan syal tersebut pada suaminya di malam natal nanti memang gagal. Namun setidaknya wanita itu bisa berbagi kebahagian, ketulusan, dan kehangatan yang lebihlebihlebih pada suaminya saat ini).

.

"_Terimakasih sudah membuatku cemas selama dua hari ini, bodoh. Aku mencintaimu. Dan kuharap kau juga mencintaiku ─lebih dari cintamu pada es-es bodoh yang kau makan itu, bodoh. Baka Dobe."_

* * *

><p>─<strong>FIN─<strong>

* * *

><p>Chill tau ini bakalan nggak berakhir sefluff yang kalian mau =w= maklum lah. Chill masih puyeng setelah menyelesaikan tumpukan skripsi ─inilah akibat karena sering menunda tugas.<p>

Well, review?

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>0203/2012


End file.
